


Barrier

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [533]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe- Language Barrier, French Sam Winchester, Language Barrier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If doing au thing. Can u do a wincest/ swesson? 181?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I know no other language besides English. So everything that I get for translation is from a translation site (that isn't google translate). If any phrase or word is weird, understand why.
> 
> also, i don't accept prompts here, no matter what, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

_#181 Language Barrier AU_

 

Dean groaned, frustrated, but still slightly amused that he and Sam were having so much trouble understanding each other. Sam, unfortunately, only knew a little English, and the same went for Dean with French.

“Sam, Sam…dude…I’m still…having trouble…understanding you.” Dean said slowly, using hand motions to try to get the other man to understand.

“Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que vous dites.” Sam sighed, though there was a grin on his face. “Je comprends que ‘je’ et mon nom. Et le mot "comprendre”?“

"Wait…wait…. _comprends…._ that’s-that’s 'understand’, right?”

“Oui! Oui!” Comprends…understand!“

"OK…OK…” Dean said. “Now we’re gettin’ somewhere, Wesson….me…no… _comprends_.”

Sam laughed, and rolled his eyes. “Et bien c'est évident. Pas que je ne pouvais pas ce chiffre.”

“I swear, if you’re making fun of me…” Dean sighed, grinning. “I shoulda have brought a translator.”

“Un traducteur?” Sam asked.

“If that means translator, then… _oui_.”

“Accepté.” Sam nodded.

“Still not  _comprends_.” Dean said.

Sam’s stomach growled and the two laughed out loud.

“That I  _comprends_. Food?” Dean asked, pointing to a small shop on the other side of the street.

Sam turned his head and nodded.

“Food….yes….” Sam said slowly.

“Awesome. Food. Come on.” Dean motioned. “Maybe they have wifi. I can find a… _traducteur_ …on my phone.”

_____________________

*translations*

_Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que vous dites’ = I still have no idea what you are saying’_

_Je comprends que 'je’ et mon nom. Et le mot “comprendre”? = I understand 'I’ and my name. And the word 'understand’?_

_Oui! Oui! Comprends…. = Yes! Yes! Understand…._

_Et bien c'est évident. Pas que je ne pouvais pas ce chiffre. = Well that’s obvious. Not like I could figure that out._

_Un tranducteur? = A translator_

_Accepté = Agreed._


End file.
